


Us in this space, together; take a moment to breathe

by GlassesBlu



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comic, Digital Art, Embedded Images, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-05 16:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesBlu/pseuds/GlassesBlu
Summary: They head into Crowley's apartment, right after the apocalypse that wasn't





	Us in this space, together; take a moment to breathe

**Author's Note:**

> wordless comic

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Find me at http://glassesblu.tumblr.com/ or https://twitter.com/GlassesBlu


End file.
